


The Monsters (In Her Head)

by flickawhip



Series: Littles And Caretakers AU [35]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen, Littleverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Lacey and Stephanie grow close.
Relationships: Charlotte Flair & Lacey Evans & Stephanie McMahon, Lacey Evans & Stephanie McMahon
Series: Littles And Caretakers AU [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1071276
Kudos: 2





	The Monsters (In Her Head)

“Aw look it’s the wimp.”

It’s the nineteenth time that Carmella has made similar comments, but this time someone steps up, and speaks up. 

“Leave her alone. Leave Lacey alone.”

It’s Stephanie, quiet, withdrawn, Stephanie, who explodes, who yells her words. 

“Linda is a fucking monster, alright? She breaks girls, she broke me, her own biological daughter, she punished Lacey the same way she did me and It’s… It sucks. Just leave her alone.”

Carmella falls silent but then her eyes narrow and she nods, her voice suddenly husky, angry but warm. 

“Fuck them. You both deserve love.”

Lacey looks up meekly, smiles slightly, nestles a little closer when Stephanie sits again, finding a gentle comfort in Stephanie’s closeness. The two will take naptime with Charlotte, Charlotte absorbed into the family group simply by how gentle she is, how patient, how understanding. The three become close and Lacey can’t help sleeping better with them both nearby.


End file.
